


Skip Goes to Jail

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Tumblr Prompts [22]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Abuse of a Minor, Dark fic, M/M, Multi, Rape of a Minor, fuck skip westcott, its what he deserves, molesting of a minor, skip goes to jail for life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-18 02:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18976372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: Peter gets out of an abusive relationship with Skip.





	Skip Goes to Jail

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: abuse, mentions of past rape, manipulation, forced eating disorder.  
> In this fic, Peter is 17, and he got together with Skip when he was 14. He had been younger when Skip started touching him though, so Skip has been a constant in Peter’s life.

_20- “I’m scared of being alone.”_

_23- “Are you okay?”_

_30- “I’m not hurt, I promise.”_

_50- “I will thrive._

~

“Are you ok?” He hears Tony ask. He looks up, blinking.

“Yeah, sorry Mr. Stark. I was just thinking about what I’m going to do this afternoon. It’s mine and Skip’s anniversary.”

Tony frowns. “You have an anniversary already? You just turned 17 a couple months ago.”

Peter blushes. “We got together before I was 17.” He shrugs.

Tony frowns more. “Isn’t he like 26? That’s illegal, Peter.”

Peter frowns and stands. “It doesn’t matter. I can consent now. And you can’t prove anything, and the only way the court could do anything is if I admitted it in front of them.”

Tony frowns more. “You know an awful lot about this process, kid.”

Peter looks away. “I better get going, Mr. Stark. I can’t be late on our anniversary.”

“Peter?”

He looks up, slinging his backpack over his shoulder. “Yeah?”

Tony sighs and rubs his face, looking at him with an expression he’s never seen before. “Never mind. Have a good date.”

Peter smiles sadly and nods. “Alright.”

~

“You made lasagna? That’s it? For our anniversary?”

Peter whimpers. “Skip, please, it took hours! I worked really hard on it-“ he cries out as he’s slapped across the face. “I’m sorry, sir.”

Skip sighs. “I guess we’re stuck with it now.”

Peter sits, putting a plate in front of Skip.

Skip frowns as Peter goes back to the lasagna to get himself a plate. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Getting dinner?” Peter asks more than says.

“Don’t you think you’re fat enough already? Skip dinner. Go get yourself ready for the second part of our date.”

Peter winces but nods, going to the bedroom. He wishes he had never met Skip…

~

“I’m not hurt, I promise.”

“Peter, you have bruises all over you and you’re limping!”

“It was just a bad mission, I-“

“Bullshit, Peter! You haven’t been in the suit today, or yesterday, and I saw you yesterday and you were fine!”

Peter winces. You can’t lie to a genius. “Mr. Stark-“

“Skip is hurting you, kid. I can’t stand for this.”

“I’m scared of being alone!” Peter sobs, holding onto Tony before he can leave. “All I’ve ever known is Skip. He molested me when I was 11, and he’s been here ever since. I’ve never been single, I’ve never been alone, I’ve never-“ he sobs and clings to Tony. “I don’t want to be alone. I’m nothing without him. Please don’t take him away from me.”

Tony is shocked, and so angry he’s seeing red. But he hugs Peter back and kisses the top of his head. “You’ll never be alone, kid. You have your Aunt May, your friends, me-“

“I need him, Mr. Stark. No one else will ever put up with me. No one else will ever want me, I’m disgusting and-“

Tony shushes him. “That’s a lie, Peter. He was lying to you. Everyone looks at you, Peter. You don’t know how many heads turn for you, how many people think you’re gorgeous and handsome-“

“No one will want me! I’m damaged goods, Mr. Stark. He’s ruined me- I-“

Tony kisses Peter on the forehead, cupping his jaw. “I want you, Peter. I love you. You aren’t damaged goods, you aren’t broken, you aren’t anything he’s told you that you are. You’re beautiful and perfect and kind and amazing and strong and perfect and-“

Peter breaks down into sobs, holding onto Tony’s shirt tightly. “Don’t say those things. Don’t say them. You don’t mean them.”

“I do, baby. I mean every word. Please, be with me instead. Don’t be with him. You’ll never have to be alone. I’ll always be here for you.”

“W-What about Skip?”

“I’ll take care of him. I promise.”

“I-I’m not okay, Mr. Stark, how will-“

“Shh, baby. I’ll get you the best damn therapist in the world. I’ll let you choose when to take certain steps. I’ll be whatever you want me to be, and nothing more or less. I’ll do whatever you need me to do to make you happy again, to make you feel safe. I’ll do whatever it takes to make sure you _are_ safe.”

Peter sobs and holds Tony tightly. “How are you so perfect?”

Tony laughs. “I’m not, sweetheart. You’ve just only been exposed to evil.”

~

A year later shows Peter doing much better. He sees his therapist once a week, at least. More if he feels like he needs it. Tony hasn’t taken any initiative in their relationship; he’s only there for when Peter is ready to take a step. Peter initiated their first kiss. Peter said it was ok for them to sleep in the same bed. Peter said it was ok for Peter to move into Tony’s penthouse.

Tony is unbelievably proud. Even though sometimes, Tony has to stop Peter, because he can see the boy isn’t actually ready for a step. Like when he said he wanted to make dinner for Tony. Tony knew the boy was scared, and told him to relax tonight, to just order take out. Or when Peter said he was ok with holding hands in public; Tony knew he wasn’t really ready. He just didn’t want to make Tony upset. So Tony said he didn’t want the paparazzi taking pictures.

Tony even stopped Peter from escalating a make out session to sex, one time. At first, he had thought Peter was really ready. But then, when he was taking his shirt off, he saw it. The slight shake in his hands that shows he’s scared. The barley noticeable widening of his eyes. The almost not there hitch in his breath when he’s trying not to cry. The way he won’t look Tony in the eye anymore.

Peter had broken down that night. Said he felt bad, because Tony was used to having sex with everyone and anyone he wanted when he wanted, and now he can’t at all. All because Peter is broken and scared of sex.

Tony had kissed him softly and cupped his jaw. “Peter, baby. I don’t want sex with anyone else but you anymore. And I don’t want sex with you if you don’t want it with me. I want our first time having sex to be perfect, and if you’re scared of me, it won’t be perfect. I’m not ‘okay with’ waiting. I _want_ to wait. I want to wait until you’re ready. Not just for you, but for me too. So don’t feel bad, okay baby?”

Peter had cried, and held onto Tony until he fell asleep.

And when the court case happened, Tony hired the best team of lawyers in the world, to get Skip into jail. He got a life sentence, and charged with rape of a minor, abuse of a minor, domestic abuse, and domestic rape.

And when when Peter went to visit Skip in his jail, Tony is right by his side.

“I can’t believe you tricked him into doing all this for you.” Skip had hissed.

Peter smirks. “Actually, he convinced me to do it all.” He steps closer. “He reminded me I am strong. He reminded me I am good. He reminded me I am worth more than anything you could have ever convinced me of.”

Skip swallows thickly. “You’ll die alone. He’ll get tired of you. He’ll throw you away like the garbage you are.”

Peter smirks. “No. I will thrive. I will be better than anything your worst nightmares could produce. You failed. You failed in turning me into a broken fucktoy. You failed in taking away my confidence. You failed in making me an abuse victim for life. You failed.” He turns to Tony. “I want to go home now.”

Tony smirks and nods at him. “Alright baby. Let’s go.” He stares at Skip as he presses a kiss to his baby’s cheek. “He’ll die rotting in a cell, and you’ll be here, with me. Free and happy.”

Peter smiles. “I will thrive.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me more prompts!  
> https://tonystarkisaslut.tumblr.com/


End file.
